Beginning of the End Drabbles
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: Side stories from Beginning of the End. Humour, Angst, the whole lot. Story 1: Nargles- Severus and Draco have a learning moment
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Harry Potter

"Spoken"

* * *

><p>Nargles<p>

"Dragon…for the last time…there is no such thing as nargles." Severus exclaimed as he stared over at his seven year old son.

"And for the last time Papa, try telling them that." Draco replied from the opposite side of the room. "They live under the bed."

"No they don't. I'll prove it to you." Severus replied as he got down on all fours and lifted the covers that hung over the side of the bed. "See there is no such…"Severus paused as he saw the city made out of left socks and several pairs of eyes staring back at him. He then slowly lowered the blankets and stood up and made his way to the door in a state of shock.

"I told you."

"Draco…don't act smug. Let's go tell your father."

"He'll make them give me back my socks right?" Draco asked. "I keep telling them that I need them back, but they never listen to me."

* * *

><p>Hope you liked. I know it was short, but it is only one of the sides of the story arc.<p> 


	2. A Mother's Duty MollyCharlie

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Molly slowly sipped her tea as she thought about the proposal she had been given. She glanced out the window to see her children. Ron was chasing Ginny around the yard. She could see that the twin were a little ways off denoming the garden. Percy was sitting on the porch reading and Charlie was laughing at something Bill had said. She felt her heart stop at what she had been told. Voldemort was still alive and Dumbledore was looking for new soldiers for his army. Molly would admit that it was one thing for her to fight, it was another thing to have her children fight. The thought of losing just one of them terrified her. The Vampire, Abigail, had come to her asking for her allegiance. She wanted to know if Molly would side with them, rather than with Dumbledore or Voldemort when everything came down to it. Molly couldn't answer, she wanted to talk it over with someone, but Abigail stated that the invitation was only open for her. She did not want any of Molly's children, she was looking for quality not quantity.<p>

She remembered what Abigail had told her about the Elven village and Molly's heart hurt from it. How could the Ministry turn so easily on the peaceful elves. They never harmed anyone who hadn't harmed them first. Yet to think that thanks to the ministry there was now twenty newly orphaned elves out there, it made Molly want to cry. Her hands tightened as she thought of her children again. What would they do if something should happen to her. If she joined Abigail, then that would mean she was inviting the war into her home. That was the last thing she wanted. She knew that she had been lucky in the last war not to have lost anyone. How many other pure-blooded families could have said the same thing? She might not have been in the inner circles of the pure-blood parties, but she heard the rumors. Narcissa Black killed her son…and because of that Malfoy divorced her. Molly shivered at the thought. How could a mother kill her own child. Her mind led her back to the Elven village. How many of those parents knew that was the last time they would see their child, the last time they would hold them.

"Mum, are you alright?" Molly was shaken out of her musings as she looked at her son.

"I'm fine Charlie, why do you ask?" Molly asked.

"Then why are you crying?" Charlie asked as he leaned closer to his mother. Molly had to admit, the one son who could read her the best was Charlie.

"I was just thinking of sad things." Molly responded as she wiped her tears away with her sleeves. "I didn't even realize that I was crying."

"Oh." Charlie stated. "Do you want me to make sure the others stay outside for a little while longer?"

"No, dear. I was just about to start dinner. Anything in particular you want me to make?"

"No Mum" Charlie replied. "I just came in for some water." Charlie grabbed a glass of water. He took three steps before he turned back and gave his mother a hug. "Mum, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes Charlie…now enjoy your time with your siblings, you won't be seeing most of them when you head back to school next month." Molly replied as she smiled at her second oldest.

"Alright Mum." Charlie responded as he left the kitchen. Yes, Molly decided. She would fight with Abigail. She would fight to prevent her children from fighting, she would fight to prevent innocent children from being used by either Voldemort or by Dumbledore. She realized that had Dumbledore really wanted change, he would have become Minister of Magic, he would have instilled those changes instead of relying of Cornelius Fudge to do them. She would fight for a new Wizarding World. It was her mother's duty to do so.

* * *

><p>Hope you like, it's just a small drabble to go along with my Harry Potter series…I thought it would be cool to write about how Molly was convinced into joining Abigail's third side, oh, and this takes place about a year before Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone, so I'm assuming that Charlie is a seventh year and Bill had just graduated.<p> 


End file.
